Birth
by eKtHeSpAz123
Summary: The birth of a child is a miraculous event, no matter what. Two oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

In the study of a small, yet charming manner, a young man paced relentlessly across the room, wringing his hands in anticipation. He could hear the telltale sounds of pain being made by his wife. Would the birth go well for his wife? Would he have a son, to whom the house would be entailed to, or a daughter, who was useless in that aspect but still a wonderful thing?

It was about midnight when the shrieks of a newborn filled the house. A maid, who had been assisting in the birth, came down to the study to congratulate the young man on the birth of his child.

"Sir," said she. The young man looked up. "Your wife is asking for you."

The young man nodded curtly in response and dashed up the stairs, for once eager to see his wife and his new child. He knock softly at the door of the bedroom, and after being let in, he was greeted by a sight which he would privately remember as one of the most beautiful things he had seen in his life. His wife sat in bed, holding a baby girl in her arms

"My dear Mr. Bennet," said his lady. "Unfortunately, I have produced a daughter, though I daresay she is beautiful enough that she will be able to marry well when she is of age." For once, Mr. Bennet did not tease his wife on her silliness. Indeed, he was much too overwhelmed by the beautiful baby girl that he took into his arms.

"What shall we call such a lovely creature, Mrs. Bennet?" murmured he.

"Jane, I think. It's a pretty name. Jane Dorothy Bennet. What do you think of it?

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet, it is a very fine name. A very fine name indeed." For hours, man and wife sat together, forgetting their past quarrels and vexations to share in something beautiful that they had both created. And so, on May 6, in 1790, at precisely 12:12 at night, the lovely Jane Bennet came into the world.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. It's Jane Austen's.

Author's note: Short, sweet, and to the point. For the past two months I have suffered from major writers block and lost inspiration. But now my ideas are starting to flow again, and I actually have the drive to write them down. So, I am back and better than ever! (Which isn't much, but I was dying to use that phrase)

Peace!

Erica


	2. Chapter 2

"PAPA!" asked the young girl anxiously as she bounced about study. "When is the baby arriving?" Mr. Bennet laughed and said:

"Soon, little Jane, soon. Now be patient my child." Two year old Jane nodded somberly, and climbed atop her father's lap. Mr. Bennet smiled and embraced the young girl. The truth of the matter was he could scarce stay still for excitement. It took every ounce of self control not to begin pacing the room as his daughter just did. He could hear his wife's growls and screams. Once again he asked himself the same questions he had before Jane's birth. Would his daughter be a boy or a girl? While he asked himself that serious question over and over, Jane's thoughts were occupied by an equally serious, if not more important to _her_,question: would her sister like her? For young Jane was sure that it was going to be a girl, and since the day she had discovered her mother was with child, she had always referred to the baby as her sister. Her parents had warned her several times that there was just as good a chance for it to be a boy, but Jane remained resolute.

Mr. Bennet looked at his watch. The time was 11:11 in the evening. He looked back at Jane, who was dozing in his lap. He gently picked her up and walked toward her room with the intention of putting her to bed, when the loud scream of an infant echoed throughout Lougbourn, waking Jane and frightening Mr. Bennet. Jane, who was now very much awake, cried:

"Baby! Papa, put me down, I want to see her!" after practically jumping out of her father's arms, Jane raced to her mother's room all the while calling out, "Baby, baby! I'm coming baby!" Mr. Bennet followed suit.

Inside the bedroom, his wife was in bed holding another little girl, and Jane was climbing on to the bed beside her mother.

"Well Mr. Bennet, it seems we have another daughter." Said Mrs. Bennet, who looked slightly crestfallen.

"Nonetheless," said her husband "a healthy baby is a blessing, even if it is a girl." Mrs. Bennet nodded slowly, looking down at her daughter. She was not as pretty as Jane, but she was handsome enough. Jane, who could no longer contain her excitement cried out:

"It's a girl! Sister! I have a sister!" Both parents could not help but smile at their little girl's exclamation.

"My dear, have you a name in mind for our daughter?" asked Mr. Bennet

"Yes. I like Elizabeth. You may choose the middle name.

"Elizabeth….Elizabeth Juliet Bennet. Lovely name." He handed Jane the little newborn. "Here you are Jane, your new sister Elizabeth. Be careful, do not drop her." Jane was exceedingly gentle with the babe, who was hardly one hour old.

"E-Liz-a-beth." She pronounced slowly. "You are so small! Elizabeth is too big name for you! I call you...Lizzy! Hallo there, Lizzy, my sister!" Jane addressed her parents, "Her name is Lizzy!" Once again both parents smiled at their daughters. But behind Mr. Bennet's smile, the seeds of worry were starting to be planted. Two children already, both were girls. They would have to try again….he abolished that dreary thought from his head. He just had a newborn daughter for Christ's sake! He would love them both dearly; no matter what. Alas, Mr. Bennet did not have the foresight to see that this would be the last daughters who had inherited his trait of common sense.

For nearly two hours, the entire family sat quietly together, Mrs. Bennet much too tired to continue lamenting over the fact that it was a girl. Despite the very occasional comments made by Mrs. Bennet, the room was filled with love and warmth. On August 25, 1792, at 11:11 in the evening, Elizabeth "Lizzy" Bennet graced the earth with her existence, and thus began her story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. It's Jane Austen's.

Author's note: So here is Lizzy's birth! And if you're wondering why Jane spoke like a two year old, it's because she is a two year old. I might do all five girls, but I think that Jane and Lizzy's births are the most important for somewhat obvious reasons.

By the way, I am writing this at 1:34 in the morning but my parents think I am sleeping…I feel like a rebel…

Peace!

Erica


End file.
